I belong to you
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Bella y Edward eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños, se amaban mutuamente pero nunca se atreveron a decirlo. Cuando Edward se va a estudiar medicina a Londres, deja a Bella con una terrible depresion, de la cual trata de salir. Summary completo adentro
1. Prefacio: ¿Mi final?

***Cada capitulo tendrá una canción de fondo, que es la canción que me inspiro. Bueno espero que les guste ^^**

**Summary: -Ooc, AU, Angst, H/C- Bella y Edward eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños, se amaban mutuamente pero nunca se atreveron a decirlo. Cuando Edward se va a estudiar medicina a Londres, deja a Bella con una terrible depresion, de la cual trata de salir. 5 años despues se vuelven a juntar, pero ¿las cosas abran cambiado, se seguiran amando?**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la maravillosa Meyer, solo juego con los personajes, la trama es mia =3**

* * *

**Prefacio:**** ¿Mi final?**

Canción de fondo: Let Me Sign-Robert Pattinson

_Estaba en uno de mis normales __días desde que entre a una banda de música, era el día más importante para uno de mis mejores amigos. No podía soportar la idea de ver como se alejaba de mi lado, por irse por una chica que solo lo quiere por su belleza y no por lo que el es. Un indefenso humano que terminaría siendo un vampiro. El se veía tan feliz, claro a veces me daba la impresión de que simplemente era una mascara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, el igual a mi solo que…ya se había comprometido con…ella. Pero…si yo era su mejor amiga, mínimo debo complacerlo yendo a su boda o ¿No? Mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas de solo pensar en su bello rostro pálido viéndome directamente con esos ojos verdes que me llenaban de alegría. Esta imagen se puso horrible cuando ella apareció de repente besándolo, ella si podía tener esos labios rojos tan hermosos. Era lo que envidiaba de ella. Cuando ella apareció las mariposas explotaron de pura rabia y mi corazón se detuvo. Sentí un gran agujero en mi pecho, el cual me hacia sentir a la deriva. Mientras me debatía en ir y no ir, estaba cantando, con lágrimas en mi rostro, todos gritaban al escucharme cantar. Les gustaba. Me encantaba ver cuando el entraba por la pequeña puerta con lentejuelas, a verme cantar y tocar la guitarra eléctrica cuando hacia mis solos. Pero el no llegaría, tenia un compromiso con ella. El me amaba yo lo sabia, el me lo dijo antes de decirme que se casaba. Si quieren saber más, les contare: Soy Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia._

* * *

Holaaa!!! pues soy nueva aqui, me costo un monton subir el prefacio, pero bno, aki lo tienen!!!

Espero que les guste esta historia, agradecería mucho si me dejaran algún rewiew, porque me motivaría a escribir más rápido y a actualizar más seguido =3

Bno... ya me voy, kisses, bye!!!

Atte:

_**-Zoe****Vulturi-**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Adios

**Capitulo 2: Adiós.**

Canción de fondo: Roslyn-Von Inver & St. Vincent.

* * *

A mis dieciséis años, estaba yo enamorada perdidamente de una persona, Edward Cullen. Hoy lo estaba despidiendo por que se iba de viaje de estudios a Londres, estudiaría medicina igual que su padre Carlisle. Estaba destrozada con el simple hecho de saber que no lo vería en cinco eternos años. Lo llamaron por primera vez para subir al avión, mares de lagrimas cayeron de mis pequeños ojos chocolate, el me miro tiernamente y me las quito con las yemas de sus dedos que se detuvieron en mis mejillas, me sonroje al tener ese contacto con el. Yo lo amaba pero…no me atrevía a decirle. El me sonrió de una manera tan hermosa que hizo palpitar mi corazón a una acelerada frecuencia y cerré los ojos. No sentí el momento en el que se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, yo suspire y lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos verdes me hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-Nos vemos luego Bella-dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo-Te extrañare mucho.

-Yo también te extrañare-dije con la voz quebrada por el llanto, el volvió a sonreírme y yo intente devolvérsela pero no pude.

-¿Bella?-dijo el, tomando mi rostro y obligándome a verlo a los ojos-Quiero pedirte algo…-hizo una pausa y me miro intensamente que me sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas-No quiero que me hables por estos cinco años…-cuando lo dijo desvió la mirada y la volvió a mi, ya que comencé a llorar mas fuerte-No lo tomes así Bella, mi razón es…que quiero que tengamos muchas cosas de que hablar cuando regrese-dijo con una amplia sonrisa que me hizo sentir un poco mas cómoda.-Esme-dijo dirigiéndose a su madre, claro no era su verdadera mama, ya que ella murió hace tiempo y los Cullen lo adoptaron.-Te extrañare madre-Por alguna razón rara, Esme solo tenia en el rostro la tristeza pero sus ojos… de esos ojos dorados…no había brotado ni una sola lagrima.

-Yo también hijo mió-dijo abrazándolo muy tiernamente-Cuídate mucho, una sorpresa te espera cuando regreses a Forks-dijo con los ojos muy alegres, Edward pareció ponerse alegre ante esta noticia.

-Adiós Ed-dijeron Rosalie y Alice, las hermanas mayores de Edward, Rosalie era rubia y alta, tenía una tez pálida y hermosa. Era la persona más hermosa que habían visto estos ojos cegatones. Alice, era una simpática duende, que tenía la gracia de un bailarín de ballet y era tan sigilosa como un gato asechando. Era de mi estatura, tenia piel pálida, ojos dorados y su cabello, era corto y todas las puntas daban a una dirección distinta-Te extrañaremos hermanito-las dos lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo y casi lo asfixian-Esta bien, Ed, cuídate y cuando regreses serás…-Alice se quedo muda y no termino su frase, solo la termino guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

-Adiós Barbie y Duende-dijo el, así les decía de cariño y ellas sonreían. Lo llamaron por segunda vez para subir al avión y el salio corriendo sin decir alguna palabra.

_Edward volteo y dirigió su mirada a mi, extendió sus brazos y corrí hacia el. El me abrazo y me lleno de besos la cara._

_-No te abandonare Bella, ahora tu eres mi vida-dijo y después, antes de que yo pudiera contestarle el me poso sus labios en los míos…_

-¿Bella? Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Esme sacudiéndome. _Otra vez soñé despierta._

-Si, estoy bien-dije viendo a Edward alejarse y no pude evitar llorar al verlo irse de mi lado. El me miro por el rabillo del ojo y me sonrió.-Cuídate mucho Edward-le grite felizmente tratando de hacer que me mirara de nuevo. Pero no fue así, el dio su boleto y entro a la sala de espera.

-Se ve muy feliz-dijo Rosalie con una tierna sonrisa. Alice se paralizo y sus ojos dorados brillaron.- ¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunto Rosalie a Alice, pero Alice estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Edward…además de eso te espera algo Horrible-dijo seriamente aun con la mirada fija en no se que.- ¿Quién quiere panquecitos?-dijo estallando de felicidad y todos nos quedamos paralizados de su cambio repentino de humor.

-¿Qué paso Alice?-dijo Esme, tomándole el hombro, Alice volteo a ver a Esme con tristeza y después me miro a mi.-Me contaras en casa.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Alice? Siempre me he preguntado la razón por la que Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme nunca cambiaban, Alice seguía siendo de la misma estatura y seguía con las mismas facciones del rostro, igual Rosalie. Carlisle y Esme se suponía que eran de la misma edad que mis padres y a mis padres ya se les están notando las arrugas. Mientras a ellos no. Otra cosa extraña en ellos, es que no salen cuando el día esta hermoso en Forks, un día con sol. Quería obtener respuestas, pero ¿Cómo?

-Yo manejo-dijo Rosalie con una amplia sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta de que ellas estaban hablando, quien sabe de que pero hablaban.-Creo que Bellz, se durmió.-dijo riéndose, yo simplemente sonreí. Caminamos en silencio hasta el BMW de Rosalie, cuando ella maneja me da miedo, maneja como loca. Por eso Edward manejo cuando veníamos al aeropuerto. Me subí en la parte de atrás con Alice, ella iba escuchando música en su iPod y yo solo mantenía la vista fija en la carretera hacia Port Angeles. Lo que tenía que empeorar este día era la lluvia, y al parecer el cielo se puso de acuerdo con las nubes llenas de agua, para hacerme sentir peor. La lluvia caía lentamente por la ventana del carro, yo cerré los ojos para intentar calmar las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Rosalie manejo tan rápido que sin querer caímos en un bache y nos, bueno me golpee la cabeza con la ventana.

-Lo siento-dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros. Yo la fulmine discretamente con la mirada. Al parecer me vio y me dedico una sonrisa juguetona.-Perdona Bella.

Me volví a recostar en el asiento y me quede dormida. Al despertar ya estábamos en mi casa, podía ver la patrulla de Charlie, no estaba el carro de Renee lo que significa que se pelearon de nuevo, suspire.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo Esme con voz preocupada.

-Mis padres se pelearon de nuevo, al parecer-dije con un poco de tristeza.-Por que no creo que Renee, aya ido a comprar mandado-ella nunca va, sola, siempre tengo que ir yo. Le da miedo que la asalten o la roben, nadamas por que es esposa del oficial Swan.-Bueno, creo que me ire, los veo luego.

-¿Seguirás yendo aunque Edward no este?-dijo Alice, quitándose los audífonos del iPod, yo asentí con la cabeza, ya que temía tener la voz quebrada por haberme acordado de Edward.-Espero que vengas a oír tocar a nuestra banda-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dije reteniendo la tristeza y me salí del carro apresurada, tanto que me resbale y me caí, pude escuchar la risita de Rosalie, me levante con ayuda de la patrulla, saque las llaves de mi casa, lo cual no fue necesario por que estaba abierto, Charlie estaba sentado en las escaleras con las manos en la cara.

-Bella, ¿Ya se fue Edward?-Dijo en voz baja, yo comencé a llorar y corrí hacia mi cuarto.-Creo que lo empeore-dijo cuando pase por donde el se encontraba.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, le puse llave, algo que nunca había hecho. Me recosté en la cama y trate de dormir pero…cada pensamiento me llevaba a el, hasta la mínima cosa.

_Piensa en cosas que has hecho Bella, algo de lo que ayas hecho que no tenga que ver con…el. _Me decía a mi misma, ni en mi propia mente puedo mencionar su…nombre. Mi cumpleaños numero cinco, ese día me divertí mucho y me sentí muy alegre por que…ha…el…no puede ser. Si esto eran las primeras horas de que el se fue, no puedo ni imaginarme como estaría en el tercer año. Esto demostraba el amor que sentía hacia el o ¿No?

* * *

Dejen comentarios pliz :D espero qe les aya gustado el segundo capitulo bno me voi biie !!


	3. Capitulo 3: Londres

**Capitulo 3: Londres.**

Canción de fondo: Edward leaves – Alexandre Desplat

POV Edward.

* * *

Estaba en un avión camino a Londres no iba a estudiar, bueno en parte si pero en verdad iba mas a prepararme por que regresando a Forks mi familia me convertiría en vampiro. ¿Podría seguir siendo amigo de Bella? Desde hace tiempo he querido decirle cuanto he llegado a amarla, la extrañaría mucho, no se como podré vivir sin hablar con ella. _Que estupido fui_. Me dije a mi mismo al recordar la promesa que hicimos. No hablar con Bella seria mi perdición… ¿Y para ella? ¿Ella me extrañaría? ¿Pensaría en mí? ¿Me amara? Podría hacer una gran lista de preguntas de las cuales no podría obtener respuesta hasta dentro de cinco años.

¿Podré soportar no ver sus ojos chocolate y su cabello café rojizo? Todo me gustaba de ella ¿Después de convertirme podré seguir estando con ella?

La aeromoza, se acerco a mí y me sonrió, me guiño un ojo y me mando un beso, mientras yo la fulmine con la mirada. Saque una foto que tenia de Bella y yo una vez que fuimos a la nieve, estaba pálida, mas que de costumbre, ya que era de piel muy blanca, traía en sus frágiles manos una bola de nieve con una zanahoria, según ella era el hijo del hombre de la nieve. Yo la tenia abrazada, recuerdo que ese invierno fue en el que yo descubrí que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo supe por que Alice, me dijo que ella dijo que Jacob, amigo de Alice, le gustaba Bella. Yo sentí una rabia mas fuerte que cuando te enojas con tus padres por que no te dejan salir a algún lado. Hable con Alice y ella me dijo que a eso se le llaman celos, así que supe que yo amaba a Bella y me enojaba que Jacob fuera a robármela.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Te noto preocupado-dijo la chica a la que la fulmine con la mirada.

-No-dije a secas con la mirada dirigida a la foto de Bella.

-¿Es tu novia? -dijo ella un poco decepcionada.-Es linda.

-Si es linda pero…-di un suspiro antes de añadir-no es mi novia-dije con tristeza en la voz.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo ella con voz mas calmada, yo la mire y asentí con la cabeza-Me imagino, traes su foto y lloras por ella.

¿Llorar? Lleve rápidamente mi mano a mi mejilla y ahí estaban las delatadoras, no sentí cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y me dio privacidad. Yo lo agradecí. No tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos con alguien que no conocía. Vi mi reloj y solo habían pasado cuatro horas. Solo cuatro horas y ya no soportaba estar lejos de Bella.

Carlisle me ha pedido que recapacite y piense si quiero ser uno de ellos o vivir mi vida humana con Bella, claro si ella quiere. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora mi Bella hermosa?

Pude imaginarla sentada al pie de la ventana de su cuarto viendo hacia el bosque esperando a que yo llegara, la lluvia caía por todos lados. Suspire al recordar su rostro alegre cuando llegaba a su casa, cuando llegaba su cara se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa tímida. Sonreí para mi mismo al recordar eso y me recosté en el asiento y me quede dormido.

Al llegar fui por mi maleta y me pareció ver a Bella, corrí hacia ella y grite su nombre, la chica volteo pero no era Bella. Me encogí de hombros y me encamine a tomar un taxi, estaba lloviendo, no era algo nuevo para mi, vivir entre la lluvia, se había vuelto parte de mi vida como Bella. Un taxi se acerco a mí y me mojo mis zapatos con un charco que estaba enfrente de mí, me reí de mi mismo y me subí al taxi.

-¿A donde?-dijo el con voz enojona, yo saque la dirección y al parecer el señor se enojo de mi lentitud-¡¿A dónde?!-repitió furioso.

-A los departamentos Kensington-dije tímidamente y encogiéndome de hombros.

El camino fue silencioso, claro, con un tipo tan gruñón como el, nadie quiere hablar, se detuvo enfrente y me dijo: _"20 libras"_ yo las conté y se las di en la mano, salí del taxi y saque mis cosas. Subí las escaleras y camine hasta mi departamento que Carlisle me compro ya amueblado. Lo abrí y tenia un estilo muy único que me hacia sentir en casa. Había una pintura que estaba enmarcada, la quite y la cambie por la foto de mi Bella y la puse en mi buró de mi cama.

* * *

Hola solo espero qe les aya gustado este tercer capitulo, dejen comentarios & pues me despido atte: -ZoeVulturi- :)


	4. Capitulo 4: Musica de mi Corazon

**Capitulo 4: Música de mi corazón.**

Musica de fondo: Possibility-Lykke Li.

POV Bella.

* * *

Cuatro años y diez meses después…

Estaba viendo por mi ventana esperando ver aquel Volvo plateado que alegraba mis mañanas pero…no había señales de el. Había perdido totalmente el pasar del tiempo, me la pasaba viendo por la ventana o acostada. Tenia pocas ganas de hablar, solo bajaba para comer y eso en la noche ya cuando Charlie y Renee se habían dormido. No quería toparme con ellos y tener una escenita. Mi madre toco a la puerta, yo me fui rápidamente a mi cama sin hacer ruido y me hice la dormida.

-Bellz te busca Alice-dijo con entusiasmo, se dirigió a mi y me movió-Bella, escúchame.

-¿Qué?-dije enojada.

-Alice te busca-dijo con una sonrisa,-Quiero que te cambies y que salgas con ella, debes salir Bella, vuelve a ser la misma chica que antes.

-Soy la misma mamá-mentí, ella pareció no creer mi mentira-Esta bien-dije a regañadientes levantándome de mi cama. Me fui a bañar y me puse mis pantalones de mezclilla favoritos que no me había puesto en meses, ya que casi siempre solo me bañaba y me ponía de nuevo mi pijama. Me puse una camiseta normal y un abrigo negro que no me había puesto desde que me lo regalaron Charlie y Renee. De zapatos me puse mis tenis negros ordinarios. Salí del baño y mi mama me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ya vez que diferencia?-dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos a mí, yo fui con ella y la abrace.-Alice te espera abajo.

* * *

_Canción de fondo: The Violet Hour- Sea Wolf._

* * *

-Si-fue lo único que dije, me eche una mirada en el espejo y me cepillé un poco más el cabello y me lo deje suelto para que se secara más rápido. Cuando baje vi a Alice, con un vestido rosa vintage con unas botas negras, se acerco a mi y me abraso-Hola Alice.

-Bellz, que gusto verte, después de tantos años-dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos, ¿Años? ¿Cuántos habrán pasado?-Quiero llevarte a un lugar que se que te gustara mucho y serás feliz.

-Pero si soy muy feliz Alice-le mentí con una sonrisa poco convincente. Ella enarco una ceja-Esta bien no.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Te llevare a un lugar donde serás mas feliz-dijo guiñándome un ojo. Alice sabia que lo que yo decía era mentira y uso ese maldito sarcasmo contra mi. Me jalo del brazo con una fuerza impresionante, sus manos frías eran tan fuertes, más fuertes que las de Charlie cuando era mas joven. Me llevo hasta el BMW de Rosalie, ella iba al volante, traía una chamarra plateada con una camiseta azul marino, me saludo con la mano y yo le respondí.

Estaba lloviendo, pero aun así Alice y Rosalie estaban sin impermeable, bueno hasta yo, ya que, Alice no me dejo hacer nada mas, solo sacarme de mi casa a como fuera lugar. Me abrió la puerta de atrás y se subió conmigo, Rosalie iba sola al frente con la mirada fija al espejo, para verme mi demacrada cara de zombi. Yo hice una mueca cuando vi mis impresionantes ojeras marcadas bajo mis ojos café chocolate, escuche a Rosalie echar una pequeña risita. Yo la fulmine con la mirada, y ahora me comencé a dar cuenta de que ellas también tenían esas ojeras, hasta peor de marcadas con morado como yo. La ropa que llevaban era rara, claro yo siempre las vi con pantalón de mezclilla y chamarras caras. Pero… ¿ahora con ropa vintage? Rosalie prendió el carro y se fue hasta un tipo restaurante para personas de la oscuridad, creyentes de vampiros, espíritus, zombis y esas cosas. El camino fue silencioso. Hasta que Rosalie rompió el silencio con la pregunta que odiaba escuchar _"¿Cómo estas Bella?". _Yo no conteste, ella sabia la respuesta, pude ver que Alice le mando una mirada fulminante al ver que me encogí de hombros cuando lo pregunto. Rosalie estaciono el carro en un lugar que se llamaba _Los condenados_. _Raro nombre, _Pensé para mis adentros.

-Llegamos-dijo Rosalie con una sombría sonrisa.-Pero…antes de esto Bella…queremos decirte algo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Miro a Alice y ella me miro con una sonrisa apagada.

-Se que te has de preguntar por que este lugar es así-dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos, yo asentí con la cabeza y ella volvió a sonreír apagadamente-Te diremos algo que puede cambiar tu forma de vernos a los Cullen.-Yo la mire confundida y ella bajo la mirada unos segundos, después cuando la levanto me miro con tristeza-Si ya no nos quieres hablarnos, te entendemos Bella.

-Dime de que se trata, yo comprenderé.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Bella…somos vampiros-yo me quede helada, no por la confesión, si no por su forma de hablarlo-Tu reacción es la correcta.

-No es así Alice, yo…seguiré con ustedes-dije con voz entrecortada lo que no quería que pasara, pero, el frió me hacia hablar como tonta.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-dije con la voz un poco mas calmada.

-Queríamos esperar, bueno Carlisle y Esme, querían que esperáramos a decirte, hasta que tuvieras dieciocho años.

-Todo por ser mayor ¿No?-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior por la furia-Me mintieron todos estos años.-Me levanté y me salí del carro de un brinco, rápidamente, y no se como, Alice y Rosalie me tenían agarrada de las manos. Yo luche con todas mis fuerzas safarme de sus manos frías pero no pude.- ¡Suéltenme!-grite, para ver si alguien iba a ayudarme.

-Bellz, debes entendernos, no queríamos que lo supieras antes-dijo Alice-Pero…los sentimientos de Edward se cruzaron en nuestros caminos.

¿Qué era lo que ella quería decir con eso? ¿Los sentimientos de Edward? ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo? Las mire confundida y con la furia un poco mas calmada. Rosalie fulmino a Alice con la mirada, como si ella hubiera soltado información clasificada que yo no podía oír. Alice se encogió de hombros y luego cambio su rostro preocupado por uno mas alegre, el de una loca duende que yo recordaba.

-Solo te decimos algo Bella-dijo Rosalie-Este lugar es…especial, para nosotros…-yo la mire confundida de nuevo-Aquí solo entran personas inmortales o que desean serlo, claro la regla es llevarnos bien sin importar el clan o especie a la que pertenezcamos. Es un lugar donde no tenemos que escondernos.

-Sabes tocar la guitarra ¿cierto?-dijo Alice con su gran sonrisa de duende dibujada en su pálido rostro. Yo asentí con la cabeza, aun confundida por primero hablar de vampiros, y ahora de música.-Rosalie y yo estamos en una banda-dijo orgullosa-Y queríamos saber si… ¿te gustaría entrar?

-Alice…hace años que tocaba la guitarra y no creo poder estar en una banda, no se nada de eso.-dije tímidamente y encogiéndome de hombros.

Rosalie y Alice, me apresuraron a entrar al sitio de inmortales. Yo solo caminaba sin saber que pasaba. ¿Por qué Alice quiere que entre a una banda de música? ¿Por qué yo? Soy torpe y distraída. No me aprendería ni una sola canción y menos con mi estado de ánimo. Cuando íbamos entrando estaba la canción de Sweat Dreams de Marilyn Manson. La verdad si parecía que eran puros inmortales, a simple vista se veía a los humanos, claro, algunos deben ser hombres lobo. Un chico que se veía de unos dieciocho años de piel cobriza y cabello negro que llevaba hasta debajo de los hombros. Nos saludo entusiasmado. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta, de color negro con una calavera con sangre. Pantalones entubados negros y unos tenis negros todos grafiteados.

-Tu debes ser Bella…-dijo exhibiendo sus resplandecientes ojos blancos-Espero que _Los Inmortales _sea de tu agrado.-Y por supuesto que lo era.-Pero ven acá, ¿estas lista para tu audición?-dijo con otra sonrisa, sus sonrisas eran contagiosas así que no pude evitar no devolvérsela.

-Am… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le dije tímidamente.

-Me llamo Jacob, pero aquí todos me dicen Jake.

-Te asienta mejor Jake-le dije con una sonrisa un poco apagada, el me la devolvió entusiasmadamente. Me llevo hasta el escenario y me dejo enfrente del micrófono, yo no pude hablar tenia mucho miedo, ¿Qué era lo que el quería?-Me han dicho que tocas la guitarra y el piano.-dijo dándome una guitarra eléctrica. Balbucee.-Si quieres solo canta, es lo que necesitamos. Queremos oírte cantar.-trono los dedos y todos en el lugar guardaron silencio y me miraron como si me fueran a comer, pronto baje la mirada y Jake tomo mi barbilla para levantar mi cara-Queremos que estés con nosotros.-Sentí que me sonroje, su piel era tan caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, así que el también es inmortal.-No te comeremos, lo juro-levanto la mano en señal de promesa y yo sonreí ante su humor.

-Claro-dije con una sonrisa.-Esta canción es una de mis favoritas, se llama _because of you _–Dije bajando la mirada y pegándome al micrófono.

Después comencé a cantar. Sentí una onda de energía por mi cuerpo que corría por el, desde los pies a la cabeza. La alegría fue notable, ahora después de años me sentía completa, ahora sentía que no solo Edward era parte de mi vida, también era la música. Sentía que la letra de la canción no salía de mi boca, si no de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y sonreí al escuchar sus gritos, de que les gustaba mi canción. No pare de cantar, me sentía feliz, pude sentir muchas miradas en mi, alce una octava mi tono de voz y todos siguieron gritando de alegría, no preste mucha atención en sus palabras, solo sabia que lo que yo hacia les gustaba y a mi también.

El agujero que sentí todo este tiempo, fue llenándose conforme yo soltaba mis sentimientos en música que expresaba mis pensamientos. _Edward ¿Cómo estarás?, ya casi llegas._ Sonreí ante la idea de saber que en unos meses mi motivo para seguir con vida, regresaba a Forks. _Bella…somos vampiros,_ de pronto recordé aquello que dijo Alice, entonces todo fue claro. _Cuídate_ _y cuando regreses serás…_, esa otra frase que Alice dejo incompleta el día en que Edward se fue. _Cuídate y cuando regreses serás…un vampiro._ Complete la frase de Alice. Así que Edward será uno de ellos, ya no podré seguir estando con el, pero claro que puedo…los Cullen no me han hecho daño en todo el tiempo en el que he estado con ellos.

Termine la canción y entonces abrí los ojos ante mi publico de inmortales, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y yo sonreí con mucha alegría.

-¿Qué les pareció?-dijo Rosalie, todos gritaron felices.-Les presentamos a nuestra cantante oficial de _Los Inmortales, ¡_Isabella Swan!-dijo mi nombre gritando y todos respondieron a su grito diciendo _¡Bella! ¡Bella! _Sus voces de alegría ayudaban a llenar aquel vacío que el dejo al irse de mi lado.

-Creo que nos gustas Bella-dijo Jake con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres entrar a nuestro grupo?-dijo con una aun mas grande, el espero mi respuesta a lo que sonreí.

-Claro que quiero-dije gritando de alegría, inconcientemente abrace a Jake y le di un beso en la mejilla-Gracias Ed…Jake-dije ruborizándome, lo solté y me encogí de hombros, el pareció estar feliz por que dije que si, pero…algo decía que estaba confundido por confundirlo con alguien mas. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a mí y me abrasaron al saber mi respuesta. Gritaron de alegría y Alice se quedo pensando un poco.- ¿Qué pasa?-quise saber.

-Perdóname Bella…pero…-como si estuviera haciendo la peor de las confesiones, se mordió el labio inferior.-…tu estilo no es el adecuado para esta música.-dijo negando con el dedo y yo suspire de alivio al saber que solo era una estupidez lo que pasaba.-Creo que ya se que vamos a hacer-dijo juntando sus manos como si estuviera planeando un plan malévolo.

-¿Alice…?-dije, pero Alice a una rapidez asombrosa me llevo hasta un tipo camerino, con las paredes tapizadas con telas vintage de diferentes colores, y un gran tocador estaba en medio del camerino. Este era negro con un gran espejo donde podía verme perfectamente mi demacrada cara de zombi. Estaba casi tan pálida como Alice y Rosalie. Alice se acerco a mí y puso sus dedos en sus sienes.

-Te veo…-dijo y después sonrió-Ya se como te veras, serás una diosa-dijo con una gran sonrisa de duende.

-Alice yo…-no me dejo terminar de hablar, puso su dedo en mis labios y me susurro _Silencio._

-Deja que yo haga el trabajo-dijo Rosalie tomando unas tijeras, yo me asuste y sentí que mi sangre bajaba de mis mejillas, mi piel se puso de gallina.-No tengas miedo Bella, no te voy a comer.-exhibió sus resplandecientes dientes blancos.-Solo te cambiare la cara, para que no te veas tan acabada.

-Esta bien-dije a regañadientes, aunque en el fondo deseaba que hiciera eso, no quería que Edward me viera así. Ellas me sentaron en el banco del tocador, era negro con el cojín rosa con piel falsa de cebra. Yo quise cerrar los ojos para no ver todas las maniobras que hacían ellas con una cara de zombi.

* * *

_Canción de Fondo: Cosmic Girl-Jamiroquai_

* * *

Solo sentía que me cortaban el cabello y me lo lavaban. Sentí que me ponían otra cosa ¿Qué seria? Sentía el rose de pinceles y delineadores, esponjas con sombra para los ojos y labial y brillo para labios.

-Te vez hermosa Bellz-dijo Alice con voz entusiasta-Abre los ojos.

Al momento de abrirlos tuve precaución, tenia miedo de solo ver que habían hecho con mi cabello.

Cuando los abrí totalmente los ojos y me vi pero no era yo, por fuera no era la zombi tímida que se moría por un humano que en unos meses seria vampiro. Mi piel pálida seguía siendo la misma, pero ahora tenía un poco de rubor rosado en mis mejillas, con eso me veía un poco mas normal. Mi cabello me impresiono, estaba total y completamente cambiado. Era negro, ahora lo llevaba unos tres centímetros debajo de los hombros, además de negro, tenia las puntas pintadas de azul verdoso, se veía bien, si que Alice y Rosalie saben de esto. Mis labios estaban pintados de negro con brillo transparente. Sonreí y ellas saltaron de alegría.

-Gracias-dije todavía con la sonrisota en la cara.

-No hay de que-dijeron las dos al unísono-ponte esto.-dijo Alice dándome una caja negra con un listón azul como el de mi cabello, sonreí y abrí la caja. Era un pantalón entubado y una blusa larga de color morado con mangas negras que me tapaban las manos.- ¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate-me dijo señalando un pequeño cuarto con paredes de madera oscura tapizada de pósters de _Paramore, Panic at the Disco, Green Day, Marylin Manson. _Entre otros. Me cambie y me sentí feliz de nuevo. Me puse mis botas negras que me llegaban casi a las rodillas. Cuando salí Alice y Rosalie sonrieron, Alice brinco de alegría.

-Te vez linda-dijo ella aun saltando, ellas también se habían cambiado ahora Alice llevaba un vestido escotado, de color negro con cuadros rojos y grises, unos zapatos negros de tacón alto y su cabello tenia las puntas de color rojo como el vestido. Rosalie llevaba un saco negro con una camiseta morada, unos pantalones entubados negros y zapatos morados de tacón alto como el de Alice, bueno creo que hasta mas alto. Su cabello en capas tenía en cada capa las puntas de diferentes tonos de morado.

-Ustedes también-dije encogiéndome de hombros, aunque ellas me cambiaron, ellas seguían siendo mas hermosas que yo. Muchísimo más. Ellas sonrieron entusiasmadamente y yo vi una guitarra eléctrica enseguida de Rose,-Que linda-dije con una sonrisa, la toque con mis torpes dedos y se callo, yo me encogí de hombros pero no escuche el sonido de la guitarra al caer, tenia serrados los ojos, y al abrirlos me percate de que estaba en las manos pálidas de Rosalie.-Perdón…casi destruyo…

-tu guitarra-dijo Rose, yo me quede con los ojos como platos mirando la guitarra negra con una rosa guinda debajo de las cuerdas blancas. Yo sonreí aun más, ¿Una guitarra para mí? Woow, nadie me había hecho un regalo así. Una guitarra que se veía que era de las mejores y era solamente mía.

-O por Dios-fue lo único que pude decir-Gracias-dije casi sin aire. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Jacob con otros dos chicos, uno era pálido, rubio con rizos, era alto y tenía los ojos dorados como Alice y Rosalie. El otro chico era mas alto que el otro, era fornido y de cabello negro. El también tenía ojos dorados. Por su piel pálida dije: _Vampiros._

-Quieren escucharte cantar de nuevo-dijo Jake, muy entusiasmado. Yo sonreí tímidamente y Alice me llevo hasta el escenario donde cante como nunca antes, con una gran sonrisa y con canciones que salían de mi pobre corazón humano.

* * *

Hola solo espero que les haya gustado :)  
Dejen comentarios me voi bie (: !


	5. Capitulo 5: La llamada

**Capitulo 5: La llamada.**

Canción de Fondo: Bella's Lullaby-Robert Pattinson.

POV Edward.

* * *

-Qué linda canción Edward ¿Tú la escribiste?-Dijo Tanya, ella se había vuelto una de mis mejores amigas aquí en Londres, le tenía cierto cariño pero no el mismo que le tenía a Bella, y no puedo negar que Tanya es hermosa y ella tenía algo que yo iba a tener en poco tiempo… la inmortalidad. Me había decidido a tener la inmortalidad y esperar a que Bella se enamorara de mi para después hacerla inmortal como yo.

-Así es-le dije aun tocando la melodía de Bella.

-¿En que te inspiraste?-dijo con un toque de envidia.

-En algo que me hace feliz-no quería decirle sobre Bella, Tanya era muy celosa, no dejaba que yo tuviera amigas ya que decía que no era sano, decía que en este momento no puedo encariñarme con nadie que no sea un vampiro ya que puedo enamorarme de esa persona y no podría apartarme de ella, y tenia razón, ahora tenia que apartarme de Bella.

-Edward-pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza aun tocando la canción-Tengo que irme… Irina me espera para ir a cazar… Nos vemos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

_Ya falta poco mi Bella, en dos__ días estaremos juntos de nuevo. _Me dije a mi mismo con alegría. Tome el teléfono para hablarle a Esme, prometí hablarle antes de irme.

_Canción de fondo: Volturi Walts-Alexandre Desplat._

Busque el número de la casa en la agenda telefónica de mí móvil, ya que no lo recordaba bien porque prácticamente no he llamado a mi familia desde que me fui de Forks. Cuando por fin di con el número telefónico, pulse ansiosamente el botón verde, ya que estaba desesperado por saber noticias de Mi preciosa Bella.

-¿Bueno? –contesto Esme. Como extrañaba su voz- Residencia Cullen, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Esme, ¿acaso el identificador de llamadas te falla que no me reconoces? –bromee, con voz seria pero divertida a la vez.

-¡Oh, Edward!, ¡Por fin llamas, hijo mío! –Exclamo Esme muy alegremente- ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Qué has hecho en estos últimos años?, ¿Te a pasado algo interesante?, ¿Estoy haciendo muchas preguntas a la vez? –Pregunto Esme atropelladamente. Tan atropelladamente que mi mente de humano se demoro algo en procesar la información recibida.

-Bueno, creo que solo te responderé la última pregunta. La verdad es que si –reí nerviosamente- fueron muchas cosas para mi mente humana, pero no te preocupes, que ahora responderé a todas tus preguntas –Dije con calma, mientras Esme se reía de mi comentario.

Como había dicho le conteste las preguntas y le conté de mi vida aquí en Londres. Hable sobre mi decisión de ser vampiro, y ella se alegro muchísimo. Seguimos hablando media hora más sobre cosas triviales, y me sentía tan a gusto con Esme que hasta olvidé porque había llamado hasta que vi la foto de Mi Bella, donde siempre ha estado desde que llegue aquí.

-¿Y como esta Bella? –Cuestione a Esme con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, hace tanto que ansiaba este momento, de saber como estaba mi pequeña, la cual ya debe haber pasado de niña a mujer- ¿Y bien? –Pregunte al ver que Esme no contestaba.

-¡Ah!, –Murmuro alargando la a- Bella esta muy bien, en compañía de Jacob Black, el hombre lobo del que te hable. El la ha cambiado mucho… –Siguió hablando, pero corte el teléfono, muy molesto.

Me hice tantas ilusiones con respecto a mi "supuesto" futuro con Mi Bella, y ni siquiera puedo decir que es mía, porque ahora es de ese maldito chucho de Jacob Black. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido creyendo que algún día seria el dueño del corazón de Bella?, ¿Por qué fui tan tonto al pensar que ella me esperaría?, ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta al pensar que ella no podía hacer una vida sin mi? Fui un completo idiota al pensar que Bella algún día me amaría, pero se me olvido un pequeño detalle: ¡PARA ELLA SIEMPRE SERE SU ESTUPIDO AMIGO!, ¡AMIGO QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO SECRETAMENTE DE ELLA Y NO CONFESO SUS SENTIMIENTO POR COBARDE!

Sentía una ira tan fuerte que salí corriendo de mi departamento hacia la casa de Tanya y sus hermanas. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, trataba de quitármelas pero eran tantas que no podía secarlas. Al llegar ella abrió con una gran sonrisa y al ver mis lágrimas pregunto:

-¿Qué te paso Edward?-dijo ella preocupada.

-Tanya.

-¿Si?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, por eso lloro ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-mentí, pero las lagrimas hacían que pareciera verdad.

-Claro que si Edward yo también siento lo mismo por ti-me acerque a ella y intente besarla pero algo me decía que no debía hacer eso. Mi mente me decía que ese beso era de Bella. Ni por la rabia que tenía pude besarla.

* * *

Dejen comentarios (H) !!


	6. Capitulo 6: El ave canta hasta Morir

**Capitulo 6: El ave canta hasta morir.**

Canción de Bella: Mentiras piadosas -Alejandra Guzmán

POV Bella.

* * *

-Hola Bella-dijo Alice llegando al sitio de los _inmortales_, me había puesto una falda que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era de color negro con rojo y estaba desgarrada. La llevaba con medias de red y botas negras hasta las rodillas. De chamarra traía mi abrigo de lana negra y una bufanda roja. Alice llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa hasta las rodillas, con medias de red y converse. No llevaba chamarra por lo que me dio un escalofrió.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias y ¿tu?-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Muy feliz, tu también deberías estarlo…-dejo la frase incompleta.-Bueno ¿Estas lista para hoy? Ya vi como es tu canción y es hermosa…me encanto-salto como el duende que es y en eso llega Rosalie. Ella traía un vestido negro escotado de la espalda con unos zapatos negros de tacón alto. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, caía como una cascada por su hombro.

-Bella, te están esperando-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dije en un suspiro.

Salí del camerino con una sonrisa fingida ya que no estaba feliz de nada, esa canción que avía escrito… ¿Les gustara? ¿Me aventaran tomates si no les gusta? Un escalofrió me inundo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo Rosalie.

-Tengo miedo-admití, claro siempre e cantado canciones que me hacen aprender pero ahora que canto una de mi invención eso es nuevo para mí. Rosalie me puso su delicada mano fría en el hombro.

-Todo saldrá de maravilla, ya lo veras.

Subimos todos al escenario. Como de costumbre, Rosalie estaba en la batería. Jacob en el bajo y Alice en el teclado. Yo me puse en mi lugar y sonreí tímidamente hacia los inmortales que estaban frente a mí. Me acerque al micrófono y volví a sonreír tímidamente. La melodía comenzó a tocarse, Alice tenía una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro, al igual que Rosalie. Jake tenía el rostro ausente. Desde que le dije que esa canción iba dedicada a mi mejor amigo, el tomaba su distancia de mi, casi no me hablaba si no era de asuntos musicales. Comencé a cantar felizmente, todos estaban felices como siempre. Cada sonrisa de ellos, cada grito de alegría, cada nota de felicidad en sus caras hacia que se llenara mi vació en el pecho. Era como si mi corazón fuera una bolsa para recoger dulces en Halloween, cada sonrisa era un dulce que hacia mas feliz al niño disfrazado. Comencé a cantar, como siempre todos sonreían, lo que me hizo tomar fuerzas para seguir con vida. No podía seguir viviendo con la idea de que Edward se fue y me dejo sola, eso me hacia ver que yo no significaba nada para el. Pero aunque la bolsa de dulces se llenara, nunca seria la misma bolsa de dulces que fue hace unos años, la bolsa estaría llena, pero se ira vaciando cada vez que alguien tome un dulce. Sus sonrisas estaban un tiempo, después la bolsa se va vaciando y se queda tal y como antes. Solo un dulce, llenaría el vacío de la bolsa. Edward.

Al terminar la canción comenzamos con un cover, de uno de nuestros cantantes favoritos, Michael Jackson. Pero en la versión que había hecho uno de nuestros grupos favoritos, Fall Out Boy. Ahora era el turno de Jake tomar el micrófono, el rozó mi mano para tomar el micrófono y se sonrojo. Bajo la cabeza y Rosalie comenzó a tocar la batería, para empezar la canción después yo con la guitarra eléctrica. Jacob comenzó a cantar, fue la primera vez que lo escuche, cantaba muy bien y a todos les gustaba. Necesitaba tener la mente concentrada en esto si no comenzaría de nuevo a alucinar con la llegada de Edward, con su voz, su rostro, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se me paso una nota por quedarme sumida en mis pensamientos. Cuando fue mi turno de hacer mi solo de guitarra, una cara conocida inundo mi vista. Baje la mirada y seguí tocando la guitarra. Mi solo había salido mucho mejor que en los ensayos, supongo que debió ser por aquella visión de Edward entrando al sitio de inmortales. Su rostro traspasando la puerta de lentejuelas, sus ojos verdes buscando algo con la mirada. La canción termino y yo salí disparada al camerino, a echarme un poco de agua en la cara, quería aclarar mis pensamientos, además el show no seguiría hasta el día siguiente. Escuche pasos pero no le di importancia de seguro era Alice o Rosalie.

Canción de fondo: My Heart Will Go On- Sarah Brightman

-No sabia que tocabas la guitarra…-dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio. Una voz dulce y aterciopelada. La voz que me hacia sentir mejor, de pronto aquel vacío de la bolsa de dulces se lleno con solo escuchar aquella voz.

-Am…-dije, no sabia en verdad que decir. Ni siquiera había volteado por temor a que solo fuera una ilusión creada por mi mente que deseaba escuchar aquella voz. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

-Bella-llamo el de nuevo, me arme de valor para voltear y comprobar mis sospechas. Cuando voltee lo vi, era el sin duda alguna. Mi cabeza no puede crear algo tan real, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una camiseta azul marino y un abrigo negro. Di un paso para acercarme mas a el. Extendió sus brazos y dijo:-Ven aquí Bella.

-Edward-corrí hacia el y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pudieron mis débiles brazos, que estaban cansados por tanto tocar la guitarra. El me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, hundí la cabeza en su pecho tratando de recordar su olor. El me abrazo más fuerte y me dio otro beso en la frente.-Te extrañe mucho…-dije con voz entrecortada. Mis lágrimas cayeron en su abrigo.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Bella-cuando lo dijo tomo mi rostro obligándome a ver esos ojos verde esmeralda. Me acaricio el cabello y yo me sonroje. El me soltó y yo hice lo mismo, _alomejor ya lo harte._

-Y cuéntame Bella, ¿como te ha ido?-dijo una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, pero sus ojos no expresaban la misma alegría.

-No sabes como he sufrido-dije con la mirada ausente, no quería ver su expresión al escuchar mis palabras.-Me hiciste mucha falta.

-Pero te recuperaste cuando te hiciste novia de Jacob ¿Cierto?-dijo con voz dura, y a regañadientes. Así que el creía que yo era novia de Jacob, ¿esos son los celos? Si eso son los celos, Edward me ama, el siempre me a amado. ¿O me equivoco?

-Como crees, que seria novia de el. El es solo mi amigo-dije riéndome, el se encogió de hombros y me miro con tristeza.

-¿Quieres ir caminando a mi casa?-dijo tomándome la mano los dos nos sonrojamos. Yo asentí con la cabeza ya que no sentía que podía decir algo. Salimos tomados de la manos y yo tenia miedo iniciar una conversación con el, por lo que espere a que el hablara. Caminamos en silencio hasta dar vuelta en la calle que estaba antes de dar vuelta para ir a su casa.

-Me alegro de que me hables después de hacerte sufrir-dijo el con la mirada ausente.

-Somos amigos ¿No?-los dos sonreímos y nos sonrojamos, nos pusimos nerviosos por eso y volteamos a otro lugar para no vernos a los ojos. Cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras para entrar a su casa el me soltó la mano y abrió la puerta. Rápidamente y no se como, apareció una chica de cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados, tez pálida y ojeras marcadas. Vampiro. Ella también era uno pero… ¿Quién es? A ella nunca la había visto.

Canción de fondo: Hurt –Cristina Aguilera.

-Edward, mi amor, llegaste-Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera de nuevo, baje la cabeza y di un suspiro ahogado.

-Bella ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Edward, no quería verlo, sabia que mis lagrimas me delatarían, así que con la cabeza abajo trate de decirle algo.

-Si, eso creo… sabes ahora que me acuerdo, tenia que ayudarle a Renee con la cena-dije con voz ahogada-Bueno me voy, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta-me puse la capucha del abrigo y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron mis débiles piernas. Tenia miedo de que el me alcanzara, aunque no era vampiro, el corría mas rápido que yo. Aun corriendo voltee hacia atrás y al momento de mirar enfrente de nuevo me caí, y ahí me quede, sola en el pasto verde. Cerré los ojos intentando olvidar aquellas palabras que hicieron que volviera a mi desesperante depresión. No me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida hasta que sentí una mano caliente en mi frente. Abrí los ojos y era Jake.

-Que bueno que estés viva Bella.

-Jake…-dije con voz inaudible hasta para mi, me enderece para poder verle bien la cara a Jacob, ya era de noche, el me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Que te paso Bella?-dijo preocupado.

-No quiero recordarlo.

-Te llevare a casa-Dijo el tomándome en brazos con una gran facilidad, como si yo fuera una pluma. Se fue caminando a paso humano hasta mi casa. No tenia ganas de rezongar por que me llevaría a mi casa.-Es tarde y de seguro el jefe de policía Swan se ha de preguntar donde esta su hija.

Me hundí en su pecho caliente, tenia miedo de solo cerrar los ojos y volver a recordar aquellas palabras. Ahora aunque el estuviera conmigo el vacío seguiría por que el ya no es mío, solo de ella. ¿Cómo pude imaginar que el me amaría? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por mis mejillas hasta que Jacob se paro y me las limpio con la mano.

-¿Problemas amorosos?-dijo Jacob mirando hacia enfrente y caminando de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es de lo único que una chica de tu edad puede sentirse tan mal.-el guardo silencio todo el camino y se lo agradecí, la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar de eso. Llegamos a mi casa y el me detuvo con una mano, para tocar la puerta, Renee fue la que abrió y estaba histérica.

-Ya vez Renee, ella esta bien-dijo Charlie desde la sala.

-Isabella, ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba tan preocupada.-ella estaba histérica y me comenzó a doler la cabeza, Jacob me bajo y Renee extendió sus brazos y me acorde de Edward haciendo eso, por lo que me di la vuelta y me fui directo a mi recamara a encerrarme. Tome un jarabe para la gripe, que era la que me ayudaban para dormir cuando me sentía fatal. Antes de tomármelo algo golpeo mi ventana, la abrí y era Alice, estaba arriba del árbol que estaba a escasos metros de mi ventana.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo ella. Yo asentí con la cabeza y tire el bote del jarabe al suelo.-Te note algo triste cuando te fuiste de mi casa.

-La verdad es que estaba bien-metí, no era muy buena mintiendo. Ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazo.

-¿Tu amas a Edward cierto?-Me miro directo a los ojos y se sentó en mi cama sigilosamente y yo hice lo mismo.

-Yo…-hice una pausa y baje la mirada-No te puedo mentir Alice-dije en un suspiro-Lo amo mas que a mi propia vida. Pero…ahora esta con ella.

-Eso no significa que tu no vales nada para el, Bella, aun eres su amiga ¿No estas feliz con eso?

-Quisiera estarlo.

-Bella, no dejes ir lo que queda entre ustedes dos. Te aseguro que para Edward vales mucho, eres su amiga de la infancia, su confidente su…

-Pero no soy su novia-dije a regañadientes. Alice se escondió rápidamente en mi armario.

-¿Bellz?-dijo mi madre entrando con sigilo en mi cuarto-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No quiero hablar mamá-dije destendiendo la cama y fingiendo irme a dormir.

-Bella…No quiero que vuelvas a deprimirte, si quieres podemos hablar de lo que pasa…

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar!-grite furiosa. Ella se encogió de hombros y salio de mí cuarto. Alice salio del armario y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Bella, estas preocupando a tu familia, piensa en salvar tu amistad con el-me acaricio el cabello y después se fue a la ventana.-Tengo que irme, Esme se preocupara por mi, adiós Bella, piénsalo bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Canción de fondo: Dreamcatcher-Alexandre Desplat.

No pude dormir, por que estuve pensando en lo que Alice me dijo, en cierto modo ella tiene razón, ahora debo salvar lo que queda de amistad, si mi destino era no estar con el, tenia que soportar verlo con ella. ¿Podré soportar eso? Me vi como una tonta corriendo de casa de Edward. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Vi la hora, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Cerré los ojos un momento, y quede dormida. Sonó el despertador a las seis y media de la mañana. Solo dormí una hora. Me levante de la cama y abrí las persianas. Era un día nublado como siempre, baje a la cocina para desayunar algo he irme a bañar para ir a la escuela. Charlie y Renee estaban sentados desayunando, Charlie debía irse en unos minutos a llevar a Renee a su trabajo en el establecimiento de los Newton. Sonreí tímidamente recordando que ayer le grite a Renee, ella me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa muy feliz.

-Mamá…perdona por haberte gritado pero…

-No pasa nada Bella, estoy bien.

Tome un plato, la leche y el cereal, me senté en la mesa y prepare un desayuno rápido. Ellos miraron cada movimiento que hacia, a donde iban mis manos iban sus ojos. Tome el primer bocado del cereal y lo comí rápidamente, después me comí los demás igual. Salí disparada a mi cuarto para bañarme. Acomode la ropa que me iba a poner. Me bañe con agua caliente y me estaba quedando dormida en la regadera por lo que antes de salir cerré el agua caliente dejando solamente el agua fría y eso me hizo despertar. Tome la toalla y me seque rápidamente para mantener lo que quedaba de calor del agua caliente. Me puse mi ropa, unos pantalones entubados de color negro, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga color mostaza y un abrigo morado. De zapatos me puse unas botas grises que me llegaban a unos centímetros antes de las rodillas. Siempre me iba caminando a la escuela, ya que odiaba llegar en la patrulla del jefe Swan. Salí de mi casa, que ya estaba deshabitada, y camine hasta la escuela, en el camino un volvo plateado inundo mi vista. Se bajo uno de los vidrios polarizados y estaba ante mi, el rostro mas hermoso de la tierra, el de Edward.

-¿Vas a la escuela?-dijo el, yo asentí con la cabeza aun sorprendida de verlo de nuevo y ver que no estaba molesto por mi comportamiento de tonta del día anterior.-Súbete.-inconscientemente abrí la puerta del volvo y me subí. Tenia el aire acondicionado y me sentí a gusto.- ¿Te molesta que este con Tanya?-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Quién es Tanya?-pregunte con una mueca. El soltó una risita.

-Mi novia-dijo "Novia" a regañadientes.

-No me molesta…-cuando dije esto el volteo a verme y yo sonreí tímidamente.-Me pone triste.

-¿Se puede saber la razón?-sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo eso, mi corazón comenzó a latir ya que acerco su rostro al mío.

-No creo que quieras saberla.

-Si no me la quieres decir no importa-suspiro y volvió a sentarse correctamente y continuo manejando hasta mi escuela-¿Seguirás cantando?-ahora cambio de tema- ¿O estas tan deprimida que no cantaras de nuevo?

-Claro que seguiré cantando.

-Eso me alegra.

-Soy como el ave que solo canta cuando va a morir.-me compare con aquella ave que cantaba tan hermoso.-Canta su mejor canción cuando quiere morir, se clava una espina en su corazón.

-¿No te suicidarás cierto?-dijo el y yo solté una risita.

-Claro que no…-hice una pausa antes de añadir-…Estaré muerta en vida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D  
Dejen comentarios me voi bye !

atte;  
~Zoe Vulturi :) '


	7. Capitulo 7: Una tarde con Edward

**Capitulo 7: Una tarde con Edward.**

Canción de fondo: Edward''s Song-Alexandre Desplat.

POV Bella.

Después de decir eso el camino fue silencioso, nadie hablo yo odiaba iniciar una conversación, además, ¿Qué podía hablar con el? Puso su mano encima de la mía y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Esto me trajo a la cabeza que Charlie y Renee me habían dicho que se iban de viaje para reforzar los lazos de marido y mujer. Así que me dejaron sola en casa con la condición de que no metiera ningún chico a la casa ni que me suicidara con la pistola de Charlie. Quito su mano de la mía y la puso de nuevo en el volante.

Se estaciono en la entrada de la escuela, suspire y después volteo a verme, yo le sonreí y se quedo callado.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a PortAngeles esta tarde?-pregunto viendo por la ventana, cuando volteo yo asentí con la cabeza.-Vendré por ti a la hora que salgas de la escuela.

-Claro.

-Suerte en la escuela- Se bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió al Volvo, despidiéndose con la mano, yo hice lo mismo y camine hasta el salón de literatura.

Camine a zancadas por el pasillo directo al salón, tenia terror de solo imaginar de que podía hablar con Edward en PortAngeles, ya se…hablaremos de su perfecta novia y de cuanto se aman. Que hermoso-Nótese el sarcasmo- Mike Newton mi compañero en Literatura paso apresuradamente hasta el salón y me empujo no le di importancia alguna. Volteo y me saludo con la mano a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

-Que linda luces hoy-dijo el, yo baje la mirada e hice una mueca de disgusto, no me gustaba que la gente hiciera eso. No volvió a hablar y yo no levante la cabeza hasta que el se fue al salón, suspire y subí la mirada de nuevo. Comencé a caminar de nuevo al salón, y al entrar me senté en mi lugar habitual, hasta atrás en la esquina que quedaba en la pared. No me gustaba estar hasta enfrente lo aborrecía. No me di cuenta que Mike estaba enseguida de mi. Me saludo de nuevo con la mano pero hice que no lo vi. Recargue mi mentón en la mano que estaba en la mesa y me puse a escuchar por enésima vez la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Sin más que hacer me puse a recordar el día en el que conocí a Edward.

_Había escuchado que una familia había llegado a Forks, me dijeron que tenían a un niño de mas o menos mi edad y yo me puse contenta, ya que tener un nuevo amigo me haría muy feliz. Mi madre me dijo que iríamos a verlos a su casa, salte de alegría y me fui a poner mi chamarra para ir a conocer a mis nuevos amigos. Cuando llegamos a la casa, me baje muy alegre de la patrulla de Charlie, entramos y vi a un niño viendo por una gran pared que era una ventana enorme que daba hacia el bosque, el niño al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado, mas bien ni si quiera pareció importarle que hubieran visitas en su casa._

_-Ve a verlo, se que una amiga hará que el se sienta mejor.-dijo Carlisle.  
Asentí con la cabeza y camine dando brincos hacia el, no me miro pero pude ver sus ojos verde esmeralda viendo hacia los árboles que eran del mismo color de sus ojos. Sonreí y el al fin me miro, pero sus ojos decían tristeza. Sonreí de nuevo y el me la devolvió tímidamente._

_-Me llamo Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella-dije dándole un abrazo._

_-Me llamo Edward-dijo en un suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en los árboles del bosque. Me uní a su mirada y pude ver que el veía fijamente un nido de aves, la mama les estaba dando de comer a sus hijos y cuando voltee la vista hacia el, vi una pequeña lagrima cayendo de sus ojos verde esmeralda._

_-¿Qué pasa?-quise saber, cuando uno es niño es muy metiche.-Si no me quieres decir no importa._

_-Perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico yo sobreviví por que no iba con ellos, era un día lluvioso y no vieron un trailer que venia en sentido contrario y chocaron._

_-Lo siento mucho-dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_-Pero Carlisle y Esme me quieren como si fuera su hijo. Y tengo dos hermanas adoptivas que me quieren mucho._

_-Eso es bueno, así no te sentirás tan solo.-Sonreí y el hizo lo mismo._

Sonreí al recordar aquel día, todavía podía verlo a los doce años viendo por aquella ventana hacia el bosque. Sus ojos tristes viendo a través de la ventana. La lluvia que caía como sus lágrimas. No me di cuenta de que el profesor Baner, había puesto un trabajo, solo era hacer un resumen del libro, sencillo para mi. Cuando la clase término fui directo a clase de lengua, que era una clase en la que iba con Alice, me la encontré en el pasillo ella iba saliendo de Matemáticas. Salto como duende hacia mí y se paro enfrente de mí.

-Hola Bella, estoy tan feliz de que vallas con Edward a PortAngeles-dijo dando brincos, yo espere que nadie la haya escuchado pero siempre hay un metiche y en este caso fue Jessica Stanley, me miro sorprendida y no soporto las ganas de callarse lo que pensaba.

-¿Tendrás una cita con Edward Cullen?-grito ella con mas entusiasmo fingido que pudo y yo hice una mueca, asentí torpemente con la cabeza y ella se sorprendió mucho. Después dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su clase, yo jale a Alice del brazo lo más fuerte que pudieron mis débiles brazos de humana.

-¿Por qué se lo gritaste a la escuela?-pregunte en un susurro casi audible para mi pero yo sabia claramente que ella si lo había escuchado por que sonrió como siempre y me puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Bella, eso es algo que hay que celebrar, se que es lo mas hermoso que te puede pasar-en eso tenia razón, una cita con Edward en PortAngeles, sin su novia perfecta era algo que me alegraba mas de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Ella pareció saber lo que yo pensaba y volvió a sonreír.-Vamonos a Clases.

Caminamos en silencio, después de haberla regañado no volvió a dirigirme la mirada, quise pensar que no quería molestarme. Pero otra razón seria por que yo la regañe.

-Perdóname Alice, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.-dije encogiéndome de hombros sentándome junto a ella.

-Que tontita eres Bella-dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa juguetona.-Es solo que intento ver que es lo que pasara, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero esque estoy emocionada.

Lo bueno es que no la hice sentir mal, pero eso de que quiera ver que pasara me hace sentir un poco incomoda. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y era algo que me hacia sentir mucho mejor, ahora lo que mas quería era estar a lado de Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida, salí apresurada sin siquiera ver si Alice venia atrás de mi, me senté en las escaleras a esperar ver aquel Volvo plateado. Todos los estudiantes pasaban a mi lado y algunos se tropezaron con mi mochila. Todo se vació en minutos, no había ningún carro, era claro que todos estaban felices de que fuera viernes. Sentí que alguien estaba atrás de mi, voltee y no había nada ¿Tan nerviosa estaba? Voltee de nuevo para sacar un cuaderno de mi mochila para garabatear y en eso veo el rostro de Alice. Grite y ella me tapo la boca.

-Tranquila Bella-dijo riéndose.-Todo saldrá bien, por lo que he visto.

-Alice-fue lo único que pude decir ya que vi un objeto plateado acercándose hacia nosotras, Alice corrió hacia el Volvo cuando se estaciono debajo de las escaleras. Baje las escaleras torpemente cargando la mochila, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-dijo Edward abriéndole la puerta de atrás.

-No, tú ve y diviértete con Bella-dijo con una mirada juguetona, por lo que pude percibir ella había visto algo. _Nunca cambiaras Alice_. –Además-añadió-Llegare mas rápido corriendo que en el Volvo.

Solté una pequeña risita que fue audible para Alice, se unió a mi risa y rápidamente sentí unos labios fríos en mis mejillas y después vi algo que desaparecía por los árboles. Edward me miro y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo me subí al Volvo y después el. Arranco el carro y se fue directo a la carretera. El camino fue silencioso, cada determinado tiempo volteaba a verlo y el hacia lo mismo. Fue un poco incomodo no sabia en verdad que hacer, abrí la boca para intentar decir algo pero mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta, la volví a cerrar y mire por la ventana.

Canción de Fondo: Smile- Charlie Chaplin

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-dijo con la mirada fija a la carretera que estaba en pleno crepúsculo. Las nubes se veían difuminadas en el cielo azul ya un poco dorado.

-Bien-dije con la mirada perdida en el atardecer.

-¿Te gusta ver el Crepúsculo cierto?

-Es lo mas hermoso que puede haber en la tierra.-En verdad era la segunda cosa mas hermosa, el ocupaba el primer lugar.-Para unos es el final de un día pero para otros es un pasaje a los sueños.

-Que lindo, bueno…cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste en estos años?-formulo la pregunta viéndome a los ojos.-Solo me has dicho que te deprimiste mucho, pero quiero saber que mas hiciste.

-Lamentar que no estés junto a mí.

-¿Enserio me extrañaste mucho?

-Si, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué eres uno del montón?-dije subiendo la voz y el se altero un poco, bajo la velocidad del carro.

-Perdona Bella…

-No te preocupes, y tu ¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunte, haber que dice, espero que no hable de aquella cosa fea que se hacia llamar Tanya. Siguió viendo la carretera subiendo la velocidad de nuevo.

-Estudiar felizmente-dijo con una sonrisa, me miro fugazmente y volvió la mirada a la carretera. Ya estábamos cerca, en unos cinco minutos estábamos en PortAngeles. Al llegar no hablamos de nada mas, al parecer ninguno de los dos queríamos hablar de esos cinco años de perdición. Se estaciono en un restaurante de comida italiana.

-Comeremos aquí ¿Te importa?

-No, donde sea esta bien.

Bajamos del Volvo y caminamos silenciosamente hasta el restaurante, al entrar una mesera nos llevo a una mesa que estaba muy a lo lejos de las demás mesas, me senté en una silla y Edward se sentó en la de enfrente.

-Vendré en unos minutos, para tomar su orden-dijo la chica mirando a Edward fijamente pero tenia la mirada fija en la mesa. Cerró los ojos y de pronto sentí la sensación de tocar sus facciones del rostro. Inconscientemente levante la mano y pase mis dedos por sus parpados. El reacciono ante el contacto y me asuste, rápidamente baje la mano y la puse debajo de la mesa, abrió los ojos y tomo mi mano izquierda que estaba en la mesa. Le dio un beso y se la puso en la mejilla, sentí como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas haciéndome sentir extraña. Soltó mi mano pero yo deje la mano en su mejilla, el volvió a cerrar los ojos. La chica regreso para tomar nuestra orden, baje la mano y Edward volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Yo solo quiero un café frió-dije viendo los ojos verdes de Edward.

-Lo mismo que ella-dijo el también viéndome a los ojos.

No me di cuenta que la chica se fue, seguíamos viéndonos el uno al otro tomados de la mano.

-Bella.

-¿Si?

-Sabes, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero…Tanya…quiero casarme con ella.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te casaras con ella? Que alegría-dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Estas celosa?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-¿Crees que no?

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo, cruce mis brazos en el pecho y el hizo lo mismo que yo. Nos llevaron los cafés y tome el mió, comencé a tomármelo a sorbos pequeños. El ni siquiera lo vio.

-Bella.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije enojada.

-Quiero decirte algo… pero…

-¿Es tan malo que no puedes decirlo?-dije con una risa malvada.

-Bella…Tanya quiere que me case con ella, ella quiere…-bajo el tono de la voz para decir-Convertirme.

-¿Y eso no puede hacerlo Carlisle? Digo, el hizo eso a Rosalie, Esme y a Alice.

-Bella, yo…quiero casarme con ella, ya le di el anillo nos casaremos en dos meses.

-¿Por qué razón quieres casarte con ella? ¿La amas tan desesperadamente que ya no soportas verla como tu novia y la quieres como esposa?-dije con rabia y sentí lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos. Me levante de la silla y corrí para afuera del restaurante, Edward –al parecer- se quedo sentado por que no sentí su presencia atrás de mi. Escuche su voz llamándome pero ya no quería seguir escuchando palabras como, Tanya, casarme, quiero entre otras. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras voltee para atrás y ahí estaba, ese rostro perfecto estaba tras de mi, puse un pie en el escalón de abajo y me caí, no alcance a pisarlo bien. Me golpee las rodillas y brazos, ya que baje cinco escalones rodando. Estaban sangrando, pero no sabia por que llorar, llorar por el dolor que sentía en mis rodillas y brazos o llorar por el dolor del alma.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo con voz aterciopelada y dulce. Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta el Volvo, me sentó en la silla del copiloto y no pude salirme por el dolor que tenia, sentía que si caminaba me caía de nuevo. No le respondí por el simple hecho de no saber que decir. Solo llore todo el camino, Edward manejo mas rápido de lo normal, vi a cuanto íbamos y decía ciento sesenta kilómetros, mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, pero no dije nada, solo me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me recargue en la ventana y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí comprendí que me había quedado dormida en el Volvo, estaba afuera de la casa de Charlie en los brazos de Edward. Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente.

Canción de fondo: Thorn Bird

-Bella-dijo eso y me abrazo muy fuerte. Sentí mis heridas pasar por su ropa rugosa y me dolió.-Si fuera un vampiro ya estarías muerta.

-¿serias capaz de matarme?-dije tragando saliva y en voz baja.

-Si fuera vampiro ¿que seria más fuerte? ¿El amor que siento por ti o la sed?-Ese amor que menciona Edward, será ¿Amor de amar o Amor de amigos?, tomo mi rostro es sus manos-Antes de ser vampiro quisiera hacer algo-No entendí ninguna palabra de lo que dijo, fue como si el hablara un idioma extraño. Poso sus labios en los míos, me sentí feliz de nuevo, la alegría me fue llenando el agujero negro de mi pecho. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos yo aun seguía confundida.

-Edward, te…amo-ahora fui yo la que lo beso.

-Yo siempre te quise Bella, todo mi amor eres tu.-las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos de nuevo, sonó su celular, el lo abrió y solo escucho.-Si Tanya, yo también te amo, ya quiero que sea nuestra boda.-Paso sus yemas de los dedos por mis mejillas, y volvió a escuchar lo que Tanya le decía.-Llegare en un rato, te amo, nos vemos-cerro el teléfono celular y se levanto conmigo en brazos.- ¿Puedes caminar?

-No lo se-dije sinceramente, no me sentía muy bien que digamos. Me bajo cuidadosamente de sus brazos y puse los pies en la tierra, di el primer paso y pude caminar perfectamente hasta que me tropecé con un tapete y me caí de nuevo.

-Bella…

-Solo me tropecé no pasa nada.-Me levante con la ayuda de una silla que estaba en la entrada, Edward estaba afuera de la casa mirando como yo hacia el ridículo cayéndome a cada rato.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos-yo ya estaba de pie, el se puso enfrente de mi y volvió a besarme, lo aferre a mi y el hizo lo mismo. Salio de la casa apresurado y yo inconcientemente trate de correr hacia el.

-No te vallas-grite, el volteo a verme y me sonrió-Quédate conmigo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Bella.-Entro de nuevo a la casa y cerró la puerta. Me tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi recamara. Abrió la puerta y me dejo sentada en la cama, el se sentó en la mecedora de mi mama. Me miro fijamente con mucha alegría en los ojos, era contagiosa, yo también estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa. Se acerco a mí de nuevo y me volvió a besar pero ahora me beso más apasionadamente.


	8. Capitulo 8:Bella…lo nuestro es imposible

**Capitulo 8: Bella…lo nuestro es imposible.**

_Cancion de fondo: i know what you are- Carter Burwell._

POV Edward.

Después de vestirme salí de la casa de Bella, ella estaba dormida profundamente por lo que me fui con una sonrisa, ahora lo que seria mi problema es…Tanya, ella detectaría el olor de Bella al instante, no se puede engañar a un vampiro. Y Tanya es tan celosa e impulsiva que si descubre lo que paso entre Bella y yo, nos mataría, no puedo exponer a Bella a ese peligro ella lo es todo para mi, por eso acepte casarme con Tanya, por esa razón tengo un gran moretón en mi pierna derecha. Me subí al Volvo y maneje lo mas lento posible para planear bien mi llegada a la casa, lo primero debo llegar y bañarme, pero…Tanya descifraría el aroma de Bella en mi ropa. _Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé_. Me dije a mi mismo, al llegar, baje rápidamente y entre a la cocina por el encendedor, Carlisle lo usaba cuando me cortaba y limpiaba mi sangre. Tome rápidamente mi ropa limpia y mi toalla para entrar a bañarme, al quitarme la ropa tome el encendedor y queme mi ropa. _Si Alice se entera que queme la ropa que me regalo, se sentirá muy mal._ Me metí a bañar y me enjabone lo más que pude, me talle con la esponja lo más fuerte que pude que hasta me deje cortadas. _Todo esto es por ti, Bella. _Salí de bañarme y me seque lo más rápido que pude y me puse mi ropa limpia que olía a mí. Para terminar me puse mi loción, salí del baño y estaba Tanya tenia la cara sin expresión alguna pero algo me decía que sabia lo que había pasado.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-grito mi nombre completo, lo que significaba que lo sabia.- ¡¿Por qué no habías llegado?! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!-después de decir eso guardo silencio y tomo una bocanada de aire, lo que hizo que su expresión preocupada cambiara a una malhumorada.-Ese olor…

-¿Qué pasa Tanya?-dije algo preocupado, sus ojos se volvieron negros. Sentí que la sangre me hacia falta, no sentía los latidos de mi corazón.

-Edward…-dijo ella mirándome tan enojada como el día que supo mi amor hacia Bella.-Quedamos en que seria tu esposa. ¿Qué hacías en la casa de esa estupida? No duermes conmigo pero con ella si.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije sin aliento. Acerco una mano hacia mí y de mi cabello cobrizo salio un cabello color chocolate rojizo.

-Esto es de _ella, _se nota que te lavas muy bien el cabello Edward.

-Perdóname Tanya.-ella se acerco bruscamente hacia mi y me acorralo en la pared, sus puños traspasaron las paredes y en mi cara no habían señales de sangre corriendo por ella, me sentía aprisionado, como si fuera un niño que se cayo a la jaula de un león.

-Yo seré tu esposa Edward, recuerda lo que te dije la otra vez, yo…

-_Matare a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino-_ Termine de decir aquello que me dijo cuando descubrió que amaba a Bella.

-Eres mio, solo mio Edward. Recuérdalo…

Se acerco a mi y me Beso, no era lo mismo que sentía cuando besaba a Bella. Con Bella podía sentir aquella chispa que los humanos llaman amor. Pero cuando besaba a Tanya, era como si solo le diera un beso en la mejilla a mi madre.

-Como tú digas mi amor-dije con la mejor cara posible.

-No fue nada convincente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo no te amo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-al decirlo me dio un puñetazo en mi mejilla y caí al suelo, sentía la sangre salir de la herida que se me hizo con un pedazo de madera salida del piso. Ella salio corriendo con la nariz tapada y yo me quede tirado en el piso, al intentar incorporarme me maree un poco y decidí quedarme acostado en el piso de madera que estaba lleno de sangre.

_Bella, en verdad no quiero a Tanya, no siento nada por ella…tu eres y serás el único amor que tenga en esta vida, mejor dicho…eternidad. Una vida con Tanya, eso era lo menos que quería pero…debía hacerlo por ti mi Bella. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, desde que te vi aquel día lluvioso con aquella sonrisa cautivadora, tus ojos chocolate con un aura de entusiasmo. Tus mejillas rosadas cuando te hablaba, tus ojos tristes cuando me fui, tu sonrisa apagada cuando supiste de Tanya. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Somos humanos y no podemos vivir como tal, seré convertido en dos meses y tu, de seguro conseguirás alguien con quien pasar tus noches, una persona que te querrá tanto como yo te quiero a ti, puede que un día yo llegue a tu casa y te encuentre con otro hombre que ocupa mi lugar, detrás de ti salen unos niños, tus hijos, lo hijos tuyos y de tu esposo. Esos niños que pudieron ser míos, esa casa que pudo ser nuestra, la vida humana la viviríamos juntos, compartiríamos nuestros problemas, secretos, alegrías, y tantas cosas maravillosas, que ahora me arrepiento de no haber escuchado bien las palabras de Esme. Siempre tendré en mi mente tu rostro cuando te bese, tus mejillas rojas, tus ojos brillando de alegría y tu cabello chocolate rojizo cayendo en rizos por los hombros. _

Hola, se que el capitulo esta corto pero es una pequeña aclaracion de por que Edward se casara con Tanya. Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios los quiero :) atte: -ZoeVulturi-


	9. Capitulo 9: La sorpresa

**Capitulo 9: La sorpresa.**

Canción de fondo: Blue Bird-Naruto Shippuden.

POV Bella.

* * *

Estaba cantando felizmente ese día, después de pasar una noche con Edward, todo cambio para mi, ahora sabia que fui la única en su vida, que el me amaba y que los dos deseábamos ser felices. Habían pasado tres días desde aquella noche, no sabia nada de el, no me había hablado. Cerré los ojos para ver aquel rostro aunque sea en alguna ilusión mía creada por mi subconsciente. Aquellos ojos verdes mirándome, su sonrisa tierna, sus labios rozando los míos. Cuando abrí los ojos vi un chico de piel pálida, cabello cobrizo, tenia la cabeza agachada por lo que no pude verle la cara y aclarar mis sospechas de que Edward había venido a verme; una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, piel pálida y ella también llevaba la cabeza agachada pero pronto la subió y supe que era Tanya. _Pon la mejor cara que puedas Bella_. Me dije a mi misma. Camino dando brincos hacia Edward, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó hasta la mesa que estaba enfrente del escenario, volteo a verme y regreso su mirada a Edward que tenia la mirada ausente y la cara sin expresión alguna, acerco su rostro al de Edward y lo beso. Yo baje la mirada y seguí cantando como siempre, con los ojos cerrados, así no tenia que ver el hermoso cuadro de la pareja perfecta-nótese el sarcasmo-Aun no entendía la razón por la que accedió a casarse con ella, si el me ama, como puede dejarme por alguien por la que no siente ni una milésima parte de lo que siente por mi. Al terminar la canción baje hasta donde Edward se encontraba y los salude lo más entusiasmada que pude.

-Hola-fue lo mas que pude decir con una gran sonrisa fingida, Edward ni siquiera volteo a verme, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos o no quería hablar conmigo, pero si es así… ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué había hecho yo como para que no quisiera hablarme?

-Hola-dijo Tanya con una mueca-Tráeme un vaso de sangre y para _mi_ Edward una soda de naranja.

-Discúlpame pero no soy tu gata-le dije con la mas educación posible.

-Ha perdona, ¿eres la mesera o la ramera?-El enojo inundo mi ser y corrí hacia ella y le di varios puñetazos en la cara, lo que no le dolió pero a mi se me llenaron de sangre las manos.-Si que los humanos son impulsivos, ¿Cierto? Mi amor.

-Lo que tu digas amor mió-dijo el, volteo la cara hacia mi, una sonrisa burlona ilumino su rostro pero sus ojos estaban tristes, una gran cortada en la mejilla derecha de Edward capto toda mi atención.

-¿Qué te paso Edward?-pregunte preocupada, el me miro con una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.

-No te preocupes Bella, se me quitara pronto.

-Solo espero que antes de la boda-interrumpió Tanya y le dio un beso a Edward, Tanya cerro los ojos aun teniendo los labios de Edward en los de ella, el los abrió y me miro con tristeza. Tome una hoja y una pluma que estaban por ahí y le escribí a Edward: _te amo._ Con la mano el me contesto que el también, por lo que pude entender, Tanya volvió la mirada hacia mi y arrugue el papel.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Tanya levantándose y tronándole los dedos a Edward, el se levanto de su silla y camino atrás de ella como si fuera su guarda espaldas, no me había dado cuenta de que el estaba cojeando.-Adiós, estupida-grito Tanya saliendo del sitio de los inmortales. Camine hasta donde estaba Edward hablando con Alice, el volteo a verme y sonrió.

-¿Por qué cojeas?-pregunte. Se acerco a mí y puso sus labios enseguida de mi oreja.

-Alice, te contara-dijo eso y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Te amo Bella.

-Yo también a ti.

Después de decir esto el corrió para alcanzar a Tanya, que de seguro ya iba muy adelantada. Mire a Alice un poco confundida por lo que Edward había dicho, los ojos dorados de Alice me miraron fijamente con preocupación. Me indico que fuera al camerino y las dos caminamos en silencio, pasamos junto a Jacob y el me sonrió como siempre, pero no pude devolverle la sonrisa. Al entrar al camerino, me indico que me sentara en la silla forrada con piel falsa de cebra, obedientemente me senté y espere a que ella comenzara ha hablar, se sentó en el suelo, a unos centímetros de mi y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Alice?

-Bella…-Un mareo, el peor de todos los que había tenido hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas, sentí que me iba para atrás y Alice me tomo en sus fríos brazos de vampiro, me cargo como si yo fuera un trapo y me llevo hasta el sillón que estaba forrado igual a la silla en la que estaba.- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada, una densa niebla inundo mi vista y me desmaye. Cuando volví a estar bien, sentía algo en mi nariz, escuchaba voces las cuales no podía entender lo que decían, puse más atención y eran las voces de Alice y Carlisle.- ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Bella?

-Alice…

-Dímelo Carlisle-fue la primera vez que escuche a Alice decirle Carlisle a su padre.

-Bella…-Carlisle me estaba preocupando, ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?-Bella esta embarazada.

_¿Un hijo? Un hijo de Edward, que alegría cuando el sepa se pondrá tan feliz como yo, aunque no creo que lo haga cambiar de parecer, el esta decidido a casarse con Tanya. Pero aun así, tendré la dicha de tener un hijo de el y mió, solo era de los dos. Se parecerá a el, en eso estoy segura, tendrá sus mismos ojos verdes, su mismo rostro de ángel, el mismo cabello cobrizo. ¿Qué otra alegría podía pedirle a la vida? Si el amor de Edward no era para mí, un hijo si lo era, será el más querido por todos, lo cuidare tanto como no pude cuidar el amor que sentí hacia su padre. En estos momentos no había persona mas feliz que yo, nada podía compararse con esto._

-Un sobrino-dijo Alice con entusiasmo-Pero…si Tanya se entera…

-Ella no debe saberlo, esto quedara entre Carlisle, Esme, tu y yo-dijo Rosalie.

-Edward no puede saberlo, dejaría a Tanya y ella lo…

-Calla Esme…-dijo Carlisle-Creo que Bella despertó.

-Abre los ojos cariño-dijo Esme con voz maternal, casi como la de mi madre. Abrí los ojos lentamente y todos tenían una sonrisa muy grande pero sus ojos estaban preocupados.

-¿Qué es lo que le puede pasar a Edward?-le pregunte a Esme, que era la que había dicho algo de eso. Bajo la cabeza y salio del cuarto del hospital, que estaba pintado de un verde apagado y con pinturas abstractas con los mismos colores apagados, cuando ella salio yo dirigí mis ojos a Alice que estaba mirando por la ventana.-Alice, Edward dijo que tu me explicarías…

Alice le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la ventana, después miro a todos los que quedábamos en el cuarto del hospital. Me miro tierna pero preocupadamente y se dirigió a mí, se sentó en la cama junto a mí y me paso su mano por la frente.

-Bella…-ella sonrió-Lo hace para salvarte la vida.

-¿Salvarme…la…vida?-me faltaban las palabras para poder expresar lo que mi corazón sentía al escuchar las palabras que Alice me acababa de decir.

-Tanya lo amenazo con matarte si la dejaba por ti, esa es la verdadera razón Bella, el solo quiere que continúes con tu vida, que fuera _como si nunca hubiera existido. _Y ahora debes pensar en su hijo, piensa Bella, no te acerques a el, no le hables, trata de vivir con la idea de que el no existió, piensa por tu hijo, por Charlie y Renee, por nosotros.

-Esta bien Alice, será como…-no pude seguir hablando, la tristeza me inundo como cuando el se fue a Londres, el agujero en el pecho volvió a existir, ahora ni los dulces ni nada podía hacerme sentir mejor. Una punzada en mi vientre me hizo recordar a esa personita, la única razón por la que debo seguir existiendo. Ya quería que el estuviera entre mis brazos para los dos poder ser felices, aunque la alegría no seria la misma sin su padre. Esa punzada me hizo pensar que el quería hacerme sentir mejor-Tus tías y tus abuelos te van a querer muchísimo-le dije a el o ella, lo que sea, el o ella será bienvenido.- ¡Sus abuelos!-dije de repente, me acorde de Charlie y Renee, ahora mismo deberían estar llegando a casa. El aparato que decía mi presión cardiaca indico que había subido.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo Rosalie preocupada.

-Charlie y Renee llegan hoy-dije sin aliento.- ¿Cómo les explicare que estoy embarazada?

-Bella, tranquila no pasa nada todo saldrá bien. Lo he visto, no te dirán nada malo, solo esperemos que no cambien de opinión en el ultimo momento.

-Alice, Rosalie, quiero que estén junto a mí cuando les diga.

-Claro que estaré junto a ti Bella, además ahora soy tía-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su cara de duende, sonreí, sus sonrisas eran pegajosas como las de Jacob.

-Estaré junto a ti Bella, eres mi amiga.-dijo Rosalie con otra hermosa sonrisa, a ella le envidiaba la impresionante belleza, sus cabellos dorados que caían suavemente como cascada por sus hombros, su tez pálida y esos ojos dorados.

-Gracias.-Me volví a recostar en la cama del hospital, ahora solo debía pensar en como decirles a Renee y a Charlie. Alice se puso pensativa, de seguro quería saber un poco más acerca de la decisión de mis padres. Rápidamente se levanto de la silla y se paro junto a mí.

-Sabia que alguien de _los condenados _le diría al jefe Swan, donde estaba su hija-dijo con la mirada ausente.-Vienen para acá…

-Fue Jacob-dije con la mirada fulminante.

-El no fue, si hubiera sido el, no hubiera visto que vendrían. Yo no puedo ver visiones en las que los licántropos tengan algo que ver.

Después de que dijo eso, nadie hablo, ella regreso a su silla en la esquina de la recamara del hospital y Rosalie estaba en el piso sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada ausente. Yo cerré los ojos y volví a sentir una punzada, _¿Te gusta hacerme eso verdad? _Le dije en la mente con una sonrisa. Escuche que la puerta se abrió de golpe y abrí los ojos, eran Renee y Charlie, se veían preocupados al verme tirada en una cama de hospital, con respirador y aparatos por todos lados, sabia que Renee se pondría histérica.

-Estoy bien-me apresure a decir.

-Isabella, me asuste cuando supe que estabas aquí ¿Qué te paso?-dijo algo calmada, debió ser por que estábamos en un hospital, las veces que me veía tirada en cama era en la cama de mi cuarto y con vendas por todos lados. Me quede callada.

-Habla hija-dijo Charlie.

-Mamá…papá…-los dos me miraron con preocupación, baje la mirada y sobe mi vientre, después tome una gran bocanada de aire y trate de decirles-Estoy…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo Renee impaciente.

-Estoy…ha…um…e…embarazada-dije tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se escucharon las enfermeras diciendo, _Shh…-_Isabella, ¿que fue lo que paso?-dijo Renee acercándose a mi, ahora si estaba histérica-¿Te violaron? ¿Qué pasa?…

-Mamá, se que me odiaran pero… es hijo de Edward.

-Ya sabía yo que terminaría como parte de nuestra familia-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa-Supongo que se casaran pronto ¿No?-dijo con una sonrisa más grande-Hay que ir preparando todo, será la mejor boda que haya habido en el mundo, mi hija se casa con un Cullen…

-Papá…-dije con tristeza, las lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos.

-Bella, se que estas feliz, pero no llores-dijo Renee abrazándome.

-Mamá, el…-No pude seguir hablando no tenia ganas de hablar de eso y mucho menos con Renee y Charlie-Alice, Rosalie…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Renee preocupada.

-Lo que pasa es que Edward se casara con Tanya, ya esta planeado se…

-¿Así que Edwin jugo con mi hija?-dijo Charlie enojado interrumpiendo a Rosalie, Rosalie dijo por lo bajo _Es Edward_-Esta decidido Renee, nos vamos de Forks. No quiero que ningún Cullen lastime a mi hija de nuevo, perdonen Alice y Rosalie, pero lo que hizo su hermano no tiene perdón.

-Lo sabemos Charlie-dijo Alice-Pero…no queremos que se vayan, le prometemos que Edward no volverá a acercarse a Bella nunca más.

-Alice, no podemos dejar que Bella se sienta mal de nuevo y la única manera es alejarnos de todo esto-dijo Renee, me miro y me volvió a abrazar, yo seguía llorando y aun mas con la idea de que me iría de Forks y no volvería a ver a Edward.-Nos iremos mañana en la mañana, si quieren ir a despedirse de Bella vallan.

-Estaremos ahí-dijeron Rosalie y Alice.

-Ire a ver si ya te podemos sacar de aquí-dijo Charlie encaminándose con la enfermera. Todo estuvo en silencio total, nadie hablo, Alice y Rosalie tenían la mirada ausente. Renee me tenía en sus brazos y yo seguía llorando como una tonta.-Vendrán en un rato a quitarte todas esas cosas-dijo Charlie, entrando por la puerta.-Trata de dormir un poco Bella, mañana será un largo viaje.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunte ya un poco tranquilizada.

-Nos iremos a Florida, ¿Recuerdas que tenemos una casa haya?-asentí con la cabeza y me recosté en la cama de nuevo y cerré los ojos.

Al despertar ya estaba en mi casa, pronto llegaría el amanecer, por la pequeña apertura de las cortinas podía ver que el cielo se iba haciendo mas claro. Será un día nublado, perfecto para que Alice y Rosalie vengan a verme por última vez, _ultima vez, _esas palabras se quedaron flotando en mis pensamientos, _Será como si nunca hubiera existido._ Esas, claro fueron las palabras que más me partieron el alma, _como si no hubiera existido, _pero existió… como podré olvidarlo, aquellos años de juegos, risas, cariño, tristeza y…amor, ¿como pueden desaparecer en unas horas?

* * *

Hola, que tal ?? haha aqui dejandoles este nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, dejen su comentario please, bueno me tengo que ir bye ! atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	10. Capitulo 10: La despedida

**Capitulo 10: La despedida.**

Canción de fondo: Lilium – Elfen Lied.

POV Alice.

Estaba sentada en el cuarto en el que Edward dormía, Tanya estaba cazando y yo espere a que Edward despertara para decirle que Bella se iba de Forks, eran exactamente las siete y media de la mañana, revise en mis pensamientos si ellos se irían en un momento, al parecer Bella tenia uno de esos mareos. Edward dormía tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación ni idea de que Bella se iría de Forks, claro el no sabia, grito y después se levanto asustado, jadeo y vi gotas de sudor en su cara. Corrí hacia el rápidamente y se asusto mas.

-Edward, no tengas miedo, soy yo Alice.-dije calmándolo, el se tranquilizo un poco y me abrazo-¿Qué pasa?

-Tuve una pesadilla.-me aferro a el y seguía jadeando, yo le sobe la cabeza y prosiguió contándome lo que sucedía.-Un sueño me dijo que Bella se alejaba de mi lado, no quiero perderla Alice.

-Hay Edward-dije abrasándolo un poco más fuerte. Llamaron a la puerta, era Rosalie.

-Alice, debemos irnos-dijo ella entrando a la recamara de Edward, lo vio en mis brazos llorando y se acerco rápido a abrazarlo.- ¿Qué pasa Edward?-dijo con melancolía en la voz.

-Perderé a Bella…No quiero que suceda.

-Alice ¿Por qué le dijiste?-dijo Rosalie, yo preocupada voltee a ver a Edward y el me miro confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Edward…-no savia como decirle que su sueño se haría realidad, ahora que Rosalie había abierto el pico no podía dejarlo con la duda.-Bella…se ira de Forks hoy.-Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y salto de su cama hacia el armario, se quedo ahí un buen rato y salio vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla una camiseta blanca y una camisa de manga larga color rojo sangre remangada hasta los codos, por ultimo se puso unos zapatos negros y salio de su cuarto-Va a cometer una locura.

-A veces se hacen locuras por amor.-dijo Rosalie, mirándome a los ojos-Pero Charlie lo matara, vamos tras el.-Salimos corriendo a alcanzar a Edward, el sabia que podíamos alcanzarlo muy rápido, lo atrapamos bajando las escaleras con las llaves de su Volvo, de pronto tuve una visión:

_Edward llegaba en el Volvo a la casa de Bella, Bella y Renee ya estaban en la pick-up, cuando Edward se baja del Volvo, Charlie sale de la casa. "¿A que has venido?" decía Charlie enojado. "Vine a ver a Bella", decía el. Charlie de entre sus cosas saco su pistola y apunto a Edward. "No quiero hacer esto Edward, pero… has herido a mi hija. "No fue mi intención Charlie" Charlie disparo para asustar a Edward y el corrió a la pick-up para ver a Bella. _

Rosalie me detuvo el brazo.

-Alice, deja que el vea a Bella por ultima vez.

-Rosalie, lo he visto, Charlie matara a Edward-Rosalie me miro sorprendida y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que un zumbido acabo con el silencio de la casa.-Tras el.-Salimos de la casa, Edward ya se había ido a casa de Bella.

-Hay que irnos en mi BMW-dijo Rosalie buscando las llaves de su convertible rojo.

-Rosalie-dije enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rosalie aun buscando las llaves-Hay que llegar rápido.

-Podemos ir corriendo-le dije enojada.

-Nos pueden descubrir y…

-Me vale un cacahuate si nos descubren, hay que salvar a nuestro hermano-ella asintió enojada con la cabeza y corrimos hasta la casa de Bella, llegamos justo cuando mi visión comenzó. Charlie estaba apuntando a Edward con la pistola.-Rosalie, llévate a Edward.

-Pero quiero despedirme de Bella-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Rosalie…

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo a regañadientes y corrió hasta Edward, lo tomo rápidamente en sus brazos y se lo llevo a casa.

-Suéltame Rosalie.-grito Edward.

Camine a paso humano hasta donde Charlie estaba viendo como Edward desaparecía rápidamente en los brazos de Rosalie. El se asusto y me apunto, cuando me reconoció bajo el arma, y me sonrió.

-Hola Alice-dijo en un suspiro.

-Hola Charlie-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-¿Cómo esta Bella?-el me encamino hasta donde ella se encontraba, estaba recostada en los brazos de su madre, tenia los ojos cerrados, y tenia la respiración entrecortada. Renee volteo a verme y me sonrió tiernamente. Bella abrió los ojos, fue como si se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Alice-dijo con voz inaudible para oídos humanos, pero yo la escuchaba claramente.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.-me mintió, claramente sabia que estaba mintiendo. Una sonrisa fingida apareció en su pálido rostro.

-No me mientas Bella, se que te estas muriendo de tristeza.-pase mi mano por su frente, estaba fría.-Te deseo mucha suerte, quiero que vivas feliz en Florida. Se feliz con mi sobrino. Cuídalo mucho.

-Mas que mi propia vida.-dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo y pasando su mano por el vientre. Sonrió antes de decir-Adiós Alice, te extrañare.

-Nosotros también, Rosalie no pudo venir pero ella también dice que te extrañara. Te queremos mucho Bella.

-Yo también.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Charlie, subiéndose a la pick-up, iba cargada de maletas.-Adiós Alice, nos despides de Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie.

-Claro-dije con una sonrisa. Mire por ultima vez a Bella, ella sonrió apagadamente y el pick-up se fue desvaneciendo en la neblina.

* * *

Se que esta corto, pero se me hizo un poco dificil el POV Alice ahaha, bno actualizare mas pronto por que estoy de vacaciones. QUE ALEGRIA VACACIONES -Notece el sarcasmo- atte; Megumi Masen Cullen.


	11. Capitulo 11: Florida

**Capitulo 11: Florida.**

Canción de Fondo: Full Moon – The Black Ghost.

POV Bella.

Después de ver a Alice por ultima vez, pensé en como podría yo olvidar todo lo malo que me ha pasado en la vida, teniendo en cuenta que mis mejores amigos eran inmortales, el amor de mi vida se casaría con otra para salvarme la vida y que el se convertirá en un inmortal. Cuando vuelva a ver a Edward –Si es que lo vuelvo a ver- Seria uno de ellos…un vampiro. El camino a Florida fue más silencioso de lo que creí, ni Charlie ni Renee hablaron, no me sorprendió. Después de estar mas de tres horas acostada en las piernas de mi mamá decidí sentarme correctamente, pero un dolor espantoso en mi vientre me hizo quedarme donde estaba.

-Creo que le gusta estar en los brazos de su abuela-dije fulminando mi vientre con la mirada.

Nadie hablo, me sentí estupida de haber dicho algo, cuando mire a Renee estaba dormida, me di un leve golpe en la frente. Charlie me miro fugazmente y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-le mentí, el pareció darse cuenta de mi mentira. Alzo las cejas y después siguió con la mirada en la carretera.

-Ya vamos a llegar.-suspire y el volvió a mirarme. Paso su mano por mi frente para después ver la carretera de nuevo.- ¿Recuerdas a Aaliyah?-Yo asentí con la cabeza. Cuando vivíamos en Florida ella era mi mejor amiga, era muy misteriosa pero aun así nos llevábamos de maravilla, la extrañaba mucho, era hija de un miembro Quileute y de una afro americana. Era hermosa, claro cuando era niña, no la he visto en mas de diez años así que ya no se como es pero pienso que sigue siendo la misma persona misteriosa que hace diez años.-Ella esta feliz de que regresemos.-Y yo estoy feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar.-Mira Bella, llegamos.

Me levante mi cabeza cuidadosamente de las piernas de mi madre, y deteniendo mi vientre para que no me doliera como hace rato. Florida, tal y como la recordaba llena de edificios y palmeras por todos lados, sonreí cuando vi nuestra casa blanca. Charlie la había mandado limpiar para cuando llegáramos no se le ocurriera a Renee limpiar.

-Que lindo es volver-dijo Renee en un gran bostezo.

Charlie estaciono el pick-up y me ayudo a bajar de el, Charlie no era tan fuerte como Alice, el se tambaleaba mucho, tanto que al entrar a la casa me golpee con el borde de la puerta.

-Perdona Bella.-se disculpo Charlie, me dejo en el sillón de la sala. El y Renee se fueron a bajar las maletas del pick-up. Di un gran suspiro al ver mi casa de Florida, a la que nunca imagine regresar. Una sombra apareció en la puerta, era alta y de cabello largo, por lo que creí que debía ser…

-Bellz has vuelto-dijo Aaliyah acercándose a mi corriendo, me abrazo y sentí su piel caliente, demasiado caliente, debió ser por que se puso al sol o…no, no puede ser ella no puede ser un licántropo.

-Hola Aaliyah-dije con entusiasmo.-Te ves diferente pero linda.

Había cambiado demasiado, ahora su cabello le llegaba más debajo de la cintura, aun seguía siendo negro azulado, su piel era cobriza y brillante, sus ojos negros eran más brillantes y tenía esa sonrisa entusiasta de siempre.

-Tu pareces un chupasangre-dijo viendo mi piel pálida. Arrugo la nariz cuando tomo aire.-Pero aun así te acepto.

-Te extrañe mucho, me has hecho mucha falta en estos últimos años.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jake- ¿Jake? Jake, ¿el esta aquí? De pronto en la puerta apareció mi amigo licántropo, Jacob Black, sonreí muy feliz de verlo, estaba cargado de tres maletas, todas eran de Renee.

-Jacob-dije con entusiasmo. El me miro y después vio a Aaliyah muy fijamente, después se concentró más en ella y sonrió muy alegre.

-Al fin te encuentro-la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.-Bella-dijo cuando me miro por fin, alce una ceja algo confundida.

-Eres uno de los nuestros-dijo Aaliyah con una sonrisa juguetona. Jake asintió con la cabeza-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sabe más de lo que puedes pensar. Los fríos fueron los que acabaron con ella.

-No digas eso Jake, fue uno de los míos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver.

-¿La rubia paliducha esa? ¿No te hizo nada?-dijo en tono sarcástico. Me encogí de hombros y ya nadie hablo.-Cambiando de tema…-dijo el un poco mas alegre del rostro-¿Recuerdas que te hable de la imprimación?-Asentí con la cabeza-Creo que tu amiga es mi…

-Que bien-lo interrumpí, no quería hablar más del tema. No quería hablar del amor o de quien me ha hecho daño, Jake y Aaliyah parecieron darse cuenta y ellos no hablaron de nuevo.


End file.
